Storm Clouds and Sunflowers
by thatchersheart
Summary: "It's the opening of Daddy's memorial. There's going to be a lot of people who are going to want to talk to us. Now come here so I can do up the bow on your dress."


**I'm as happy as half a head can do, but I miss you. - I miss you by Kacey Musgraves**

* * *

"Halley Rachel Ferguson get downstairs now or we're going to be late!" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs before rushing back to the living room of the large house, searching for her keys and purse, checking her makeup and hair in the hallway mirror.

"Chill out Mum. It's only 5:30. We have half an hour until we have to be there." A girl yelled back as she ran down the stairs, wearing a pale blue dress and black ballet flats. Her golden blonde hair, up in a high ponytail, still flowing down her back to her waist.

"I know, but we should be there early. It's the opening of Daddy's memorial. There's going to be a lot of people who are going to want to talk to us. Now come here so I can do up the bow on your dress." Elizabeth replied hurriedly as Halley turned around and the Elizabeth tied up the satin bow, careful not to get her daughter's hair caught in it.

"I miss Daddy, Mummy." A small voice said from behind her. Elizabeth turned to a little girl, wearing a bright pink dress and matching ballet flats. Her curly auburn hair flowing loose passed her shoulders.

"I know Riley. I miss him too." Elizabeth replied, picking up the little girl and her purse.

"Me too." Halley said.

"We all do. And that's okay. Now, are we ready to go?" Elizabeth said, she wasn't really asking as she opened the front door and the trio made their way to the white Mazda in the drive way.

The memorial was beautiful, a new building at the girls' school, named after their father. The building was dedicated to army families, providing support groups and activities for students at the school with parents in the army, as well as two new art classrooms.

After the ceremony, Halley went off to talk to her friends whilst Riley stayed close to her mother as Elizabeth talked with the many people wanting to acknowledge and congratulate her. After an hour, she was getting bored of the "Robert was such a great man, I'm sure you miss him." and "Robert did this, and it touched me, I really feel for you."

She finished talking to the group of people surrounding her before taking Riley's hand and weaving through the crowd to find Halley. She just had her daughter in her sights as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her towards the person.

"Elizabeth. Long time no see." The man said kindly. Elizabeth gasped.

"Jack Thornton! It's been too long. How are you?" The woman said excitedly.

"I've been good. The firm is going great. And you?"

"We've had better times. My husband was the man they named this building after, he died last year during a deployment to Iraq. It's been tough since, being a single mother of two and teaching full time, whilst morning my husband. It's been a lot. But we're finally starting to form a new sense of normality."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Elizabeth. If you ever need any help, let me know. I'm so sorry but I have to go, my Ma is waiting in the car with my son. Here's my number, if you need anything, call me. I'll see you."

"Thank you, Jack, I will. Say hi to your ma for me. See you." Elizabeth said as Jack smiled before he turned and walked away. Elizabeth stood there watching him leave before Riley tugged at her shirt.

"Yes sweetie?" She said, looking down at her daughter. Riley just pointed over to her older sister, who was talking with another girl.

"Oh yes. Let's go get Halley."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! What is this? A new story. Dear gosh Anna, you can barely keep up with your current one, why start another?**

 **Yeah yeah I know what you all are thinking, and honestly, if this is all that gets posted for this story, I'd be happy to leave it up to your imaginations (hehe im evil like that). But seriously, I'm going to try to get back into writing as much as I can. But I'm not promising anything.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, have a great day.**

 **Anna xxx**


End file.
